The purpose of this application is to continue and expand the oncology education activities sponsored through the previous grant to date (CA 18067-01-03); we have specific plans in the undergraduate, graduate and continuing education areas. In the undergraduate area, we wish to apply evaluative measures to the curriculum, we wish to institute a computer-based assessment/educational system, and finally, to update the basic cancer syllabus which has just been completed. In the postgraduate area we wish to formalize a postgraduate oncology curriculum, to provide the evaluation instrument, specifically to measure interdisciplinary oncology knowledge and to utilize extant in-training instruments to measure specialized oncology knowledge. In the area of continuing education we hope to enlarge on the computer-based educational assessment system through the educational hospital consortium of the area (EVIMEC) in order to allow practicing primary care physicians to share in this opportunity; finally, at all levels, graduate, undergraduate and continuing education, we wish to fully incorporate our volunteer, paramedic, nursing and self-help groups into the teaching program.